In the related art, there is known an inkjet printer which conveys a medium while adsorbing the medium for printing, and includes a medium adsorbing device including a medium adsorbing unit for adsorbing a medium, an inkjet head configured so as to face a portion of the medium adsorbing unit with a medium interposed therebetween and perform printing on the medium with ink, and a medium conveying device for conveying a medium adsorbed by the medium adsorbing device, with respect to the medium adsorbing unit (see Patent Document 1 for instance). The medium adsorbing unit disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a surface formed on the inkjet head side and serving as an adsorption surface for adsorbing a medium, and the adsorption surface has a plurality of suction holes for sucking gas in order to adsorb a medium. Also, the medium adsorbing unit disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a printing section where printing is performed on media by the inkjet head, an upstream side adjacent section which is on the upstream side from the printing section in the medium conveyance direction of the medium conveying device and is adjacent to the printing section, and a downstream side adjacent section which is on the downstream side from the printing section in the medium conveyance direction and is adjacent to the printing section. In the upstream side adjacent section of the medium adsorbing device disclosed in Patent Document 1, as it goes to the downstream side in the medium conveyance direction of the medium conveying device, a high adsorption power range in the main scan direction of the inkjet head expands toward both end sides in the main scan direction. Therefore, it is possible to remove wrinkles of media while the media are conveyed.
[Patent Document 1] JP 5125678B